


i thought i'd never see you again (i knew you would)

by crownofdaisies



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownofdaisies/pseuds/crownofdaisies
Summary: A short drabble inspired by a Tumblr user's post.-“I thought I’d never see you again,” he whispered, his voice soft.She forced a small smile and replied, “I knew you would.”The smile disappeared all too quickly. He found himself stroking her cheek with his thumb.





	

It killed him to leave her side when the end was so close. But he had faith in her. He had faith in Abby. And so, he left, back to Arkadia to await the medicine – or the end of the world. It has been two weeks since, and with each passing day, he regretted it a little more.

When he caught sight of the blonde hair in the rover, his heart did a little tumble. _Calm down_ , he thought. _It might not even be her_. Nevertheless, he left his post and ran towards the gates. The closer he got, the clearer she became. It _was_ her! He stopped in his tracks, suddenly not knowing what he was planning to do once he got there. _Why, welcome her back, of course_. If she came home early, that could only mean good news, right?

Before he found the answer to his question, their eyes met. _She was searching for me_. He first saw relief in her eyes, then grief. Her shoulders dropped as she let out a breath she has been holding. _Their mission has failed._ She broke the eye contact with him as she turned towards Kane.

He watched as people started gathering around her, asking her questions she had no answers to. She looked so tired, so defeated. Instinct had him running towards her, shielding her from the people with his body and telling everyone to give her some time to rest before demanding answers.

When everyone has returned to their posts, he turned to face her. She was still looking at the ground, but it didn’t matter to him. All that mattered was that she was there in front of him again. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her as tight as he allowed himself to. It took a few seconds before he felt her arms tighten around his waist, but when she did, it felt like she was clinging on to the only thing that would keep her from drowning.

He hated himself in that moment – more so than ever. Why did he even agree to come back to Arkadia? He should have been with her when the test results were out. He should have been there to comfort her. He should have been there by her side. How many times has she said it? _She needed him_ , and he wasn’t around when she needed him most. 

He hugged her tighter and they stayed like that, perhaps a few moments longer than people usually would. When they separated, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned forward, making sure they were eye-to-eye.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” he whispered, his voice soft.

She forced a small smile and replied, “I knew you would.”

The smile disappeared all too quickly. He found himself stroking her cheek with his thumb. _Stop that_.

After a short silence, she took a ragged breath and started to say something else. “Bellamy… I–” Then her voice broke, and he saw her lip tremble the way it did when she was about to cry. _Oh, for the love of god_. Before he could stop himself, he kissed her.

He kissed her like he was breathing fresh air for the first time, gently at first to savour the taste, but harder as he craved for more. He poured all his emotions, all the unspoken words into it, and was pleasantly surprised when she returned the kiss. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart to come up for air. There were tear streaks on both their faces and there was no need for any more words. They were clear about how each other felt. Still, he wanted to say it.

“Clarke,” he started saying. “I–”

“I love you, Bellamy Blake.” There was light and warmth in her eyes now, even if it was only for this moment.

He grinned as he shook his head. “ _I_ love you, Clark Griffin,” he continued, “And I have for a long time.”

He pulled her in for another hug and she buried her face in his shoulder. “What now, Bellamy?” she asked, echoing the question he’d once asked her.

“Now, we survive.” He knew she would never stop trying to find a way, and now that both of them were clear about their feelings, he knew that he would do whatever it took to let her see another sunrise.

 


End file.
